Taylor Swift Songfics
by keigee
Summary: D Gray Man Songfics  featuring my own characters..  more to come..


Speak Now by Taylor Swift

D Gray Man Songfic

Kanda Yuu x Lillia Rutherford

_A/N: Konnichiwa! This is actually my first fic and I was really inspired by this song because I just love Taylor Swift! Anyway, as you can already predict, this is a songfic. And Lillia is my own character, by the way..Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy! ^_^ (Might contain OOC-ness, though...)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Hoshino Katsura's D Gray Man and Taylor Swift's Speak Now...^_^<em>

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white-veil occasion._

Lillia turned on her camera that was solely for her job—professional photography. But as she browsed through the pictures, she stumbled upon the first picture she took with that camera. It was a picture of her taken way back in high school, together with a guy with long, midnight-blue hair in a ponytail and a faint smile- a phenomenon she thought would never happen. Ironically, she-an avid photographer- is best friends with Kanda- a guy who never smiled. Ever.

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

But she knew Kanda was more than an arrogant, rude, and hot-tempered guy, like what everyone else who don't know him say. His rudeness has good intentions hidden in them, they just can't read him well enough like she can. And she knew he wasn't the type of guy who would fall for just any girl who came up to him and told him she loved him. But he did, and for a sickeningly obsessive one at that. What made it worse was that Sophia had asked her, without any "please", to be their photographer. Kanda, the guy she always loved, was getting married with _that_ girl. Tomorrow.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel._

Lillia casually walked in Kanda's house like always, but now hiding the pain of a broken heart. She greeted Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Crowley, and Miranda- who were in the living room getting ready to be ring-bearers and such- and was going to Kanda's room when an old guy barged in before her, Sophia's twin in tow. It was Sophia's family, probably going to give Kanda their blessings. Well, so much for her pat on the back.

_And she is yelling at her bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

She was about to head back when a yelp followed by unending nagging reached her ears. It was from the next room. Ah, the bride-to-be. Who knew Kanda liked naggy and obsessive brats? Well, she had no idea. Curious Lillia peeked into the window in the door and saw Sophia, her hair in overly-extravagant curls (which looked like spaghetti to her) and clad in something she would consider as a cake-and-gown hybrid. Sophia yelled again. Ah, the poor bridesmaid.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream, _

_Where I stand and say,_

_Where I stand and say,_

Yeah, she wished she could just say it.

_"Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said speak now."_

She snapped a shot at venue once more to bring her back to reality. Here she was, in the wedding she always dreamed of- a sunset wedding in church overlooking the town, complete with the groom dreamily dressed in tux. Yeah, everything was perfect, like a dream come true. Except she wasn't the one wearing the white veil.

_Fond gestures are exchanged._

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march._

Speak of the devil, here comes the bride. Sophia caught sight of Lillia, which prompted her to take about 5 shots of the smirking bride, every bit of it against her will.

_And I am hiding in the curtains._

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be._

Sophia walks along the red carpet in a sickeningly exaggerated swaying manner. Once she gets to where Kanda is, they both step up to the altar. So, the agony begins, huh? Tears threatening to come out were making her vision blurry. And just at that moment, Kanda's gaze was diverted to her. She hurriedly held the camera up to her eyes, attempting to hide their fluid state and pretended to take a picture of the two, when in reality, she was just looking at Kanda.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now._

She was going to lose it and was about to head out when a concerned Allen offered her his seat and went out. With an attempt to hide her tear-drawn face, she bowed her head real low as she sat. Guess she just had to accept that this was not her fairytale. This isn't her dream come true. It's Kanda's, and she has no right to interrupt. She was, is, and always going to just his best friend. Just someone who will stay by his side until he decides to go away.

_I hear the preacher say,_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

Silence. Lillia attempted to take a look at what was happening, but her sight was met only with Kanda looking straight at her.

_There's a silence._

_There's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me._

"I object to this marriage!"

Finally, she said it.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

But as she took her eyes away from him, she realized what she had just done. In all embarrassment, she ran out, took her bike, and rode away.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white-veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

"I knew I'd find you here." Lillia's teary eyes sprung up at the all-too familiar voice that always made her heart beat faster. She turned to see if she wasn't dreaming. Yep, she wasn't. Kanda was there, just when she planned to cry non-stop in their favourite escapade- the riverbank.

"Hand over the camera," he said with his usual stern voice, but with a bit of a smirk on his face. Hesitantly, she handed it over, still unsure of how to react on what was happening. "I can't believe you actually believed this."

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said speak now._

With no second thoughts, he took out the film- with "Kanda's wedding" scribbled on it- and threw it out on the cascading river. Then, he looked her in the eye with a smile, a _smile_, and said, "Time to cut out this fake wedding." Did he just say fake? Lillia couldn't believe it.

"You're kidding, right?" was all she could manage to say in her wide-eyed state of shock.

"No, I'm serious. Good thing I got Sophia to work with us," he said, now looking away and blushing. Now it all made sense. The various meetings with Sophia along with all his friends, and most of the time, excluding her. Not to mention the many times Kanda looked at her as if he wanted her to do something during the "wedding".

_And you'll say "Let's run away now._

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the backdoor._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows._

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now."_

The idiot. He went through all this just to know if she loved him. Unconsciously, tears started to flow. Tears of joy. And right then and there, she felt his warmth embracing her. Her heart fluttered as he whispered in her ear, "Sorry if I hurt you this way. But you know, I'm real happy. My love for you wasn't one-sided." Kanda had read her exactly and smiled. The biggest, most natural smile she'd ever seen on his face. She wiped her tears and smiled back at him, wishing she had some film right now.

End.

_A/N: Well, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I am willing to listen to all your comments, suggestions and complaints. By the way, I'll be making 2 more of these, using the same song. Next up will be Lavi, so all the Lavi fangirls like me out there, I hope I can please you with it..3 Thanks for reading! ^_^_


End file.
